1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bag-making, filling and packing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a discharge device for a bag-making, filling and packing apparatus provided with a bag-making cylinder around which packing film is wound for making a packing bag and through which cylinder commodity articles are filled in the bag after the bag is lowered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to fill in the bag with commodity articles by means of the above-type apparatus, certain time is required for the articles to fall down through the bag-making cylinder. The filling time required is not short. For overcoming this problem, if a cover is provided at the bottom of the cylinder and if additional articles are made to fall down to the cover as the first bag is sealed, the filling time is only the falling time from the cover to the bag and thus the time is shortenend.
In the case where the commodity articles comprise a powder material, a screw conveyor is provided in the bag-making, filling an packing apparatus. Powdered commodity is conveyed and filled in the bag if the screw conveyor is rotated to a predetermined angle. If the conveyor is stopped, an irregular amount of powder will fall down and scatter. If, in this case, a cover is provided at the discharge below the cylinder, such trouble can be prevented.
As is clear from the explanation above, it is advantageous to provide a cover or covers at the discharge below or at the botom of the cylinder. However, the discharge is closed by the bag and the space for the discharge is too narrow to be provided with a mechanism for opening and closing the cover. Therefore, even if the mechanism is provided at the discharge, it does not function well and requires maintenance cost. Moreover, the mechanism of prior art is expensive.